1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an epoxy resin and a method of preparing the same.
2. Description of the Background
Epoxy resins are used widely in the electric and electronic fields, since they have excellent mechanical properties, electric properties, and thermal properties, as well as chemical resistance, and adhesiveness. Recently, along with an increase in the degree of integration of electronic parts, thinning of the layer and miniaturization, for example, are in great vogue. However, in the case of electronic parts sealed with resin, there are such problems as the occurrence of residual stress after curing of resin and, in the case of resins for printed wiring board, heat resistance and flexibility are required.
Thus, a need continues to exist for a resin having lowered residual stress and increased flexibility.